


I terribili ricordi del Beta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'alpha del loto [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, twelvesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Essere un Beta può essere infernale anche più di essere un Omega.





	I terribili ricordi del Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/M In una classe è presente un solo ragazzo, molto carino, un giorno approfittando del vantaggio numerico le compagne lo legano e lo obbligano a soddisfarle.   
> Prequel di: ‘Il mistero radioso del loto bianco’.

** I terribili ricordi del Beta **

La professoressa socchiuse gli occhi, aveva un viso cavallino, chiuse il libro e piegò di lato il capo.

“Credo che oggi qualcuno di noi abbia raggiunto la maturità fisica. Come sapete è il momento adeguato per cercarsi un Alpha” spiegò.

Beta inarcò un sopracciglio e sbadigliò, i corti capelli castani gli ricadevano ai lati del viso e i suoi occhi blu erano liquidi. Un rivolo di sudore scivolò sul suo lungo collo.

< Speriamo non cominci di nuovo con la descrizione dettagliata di come cercarsene uno. L’ho sentita fin troppe volte > pensò. Raschiò il pavimento con un piede, facendo scattare una delle sue gambe muscolose dalla pelle abbronzata.

Una sua compagna si alzò, andando a chiudere a chiave la porta della classe.

Beta corrugò la fronte vedendo che lei, insieme alle altre nove compagne e alla professoressa, lo fissavano intensamente. La punta delle sue orecchie equine tremò, mentre deglutiva, sentendosi a disagio, vedendo che lo sguardo delle giovani rimaneva fisso, arrossì.

“P-per caso… sono io?” chiese con voce rauca.

“Forse è tempo che vi faccia vedere una lezione pratica della peculiarità dei Beta. Ruolo diverso sia dagli Alpha che dagli Omega” disse l’insegnante, togliendosi gli occhiali.

Beta fu raggiunto alla testa da un banco, riprese lentamente i sensi, cercò di dimenare la testa, sentendo un qualcosa che gli stringeva alla gola e tentò inutilmente di rialzarsi, vedeva completamente nero. I suoi gorgoglii di terrore risuonarono nella classe.

Una delle sue compagne gli strinse ancor di più il collare intorno alla gola, mozzandogli il fiato.

Beta nitrì, dimenando la coda da cavallo e cercò inutilmente di liberarsi, gli avevano messo in bocca un morso che gl’impediva di parlare, in compenso gli aveva di gran lunga aumentato la salivazione, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione. Gli aveva legato le gambe a due banchi diversi, bloccandogliele aperte, mentre gli avevano messo una sedia vicino al bassoventre in modo da tenergli i glutei rialzarti con lo schienale.

Le sue compagne di classe lo annusavano, inspirando rumorosamente l’odore che emanava, facendo bassi nitriti, una di loro si acquattò sulla sedia sotto di lui ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

Beta abbassò le orecchie, tentando di ringhiare, gli avevano fasciato gli occhi e gli avevano legato i polsi all’armadietto, l’avevano steso con il petto sulla cattedra.

< Non voglio! NON VOGLIO! FATE CESSARE QUEST’INFERNO! > gridò mentalmente.

La professoressa utilizzò un frustino per colpirgli i glutei e fece una risata simile a un nitrito.

“I Beta non devono soddisfare solo passivamente l’Alpha, ma devono serrare i ranghi su quelli inferiori. Devono anche imparare a dare piacere alle file di Omega quando all’Alpha non va” spiegò.

“Quindi devono imparare a tenere a bada il vantaggio numerico come il nostro” disse una delle compagne. Gli afferrò la coda e gliela sollevò.

“O verranno ridotti a giocattoli per le masse” disse la compagna che lo stava masturbando.

Una terza guardò la saliva del giovane gocciolare e gli fece dei grattini sotto il mento, sentendo il viso del giovane contratto.

“Deve imparare a controllare il piacere” soffiò.

“Questa lezione sarà davvero dura” disse una quarta, penetrandolo con una penna. 

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Beta, ma venne assorbita dalla fascia che gli teneva legati gli occhi.

“Oggi dovrai soddisfarci, abbiamo fatto valere la nostra superiorità numerica” spiegò una quinta. Gli mordicchiò una gamba, fino a lasciargli il segno sul polpaccio.

La sesta passò la mano tra il petto del giovane, completamente teso e la cattedra, andando a stuzzicargli i capezzoli.

La settima aiutò quella che lo stava masturbando ad allontanarsi, l’ottava tagliò qualche ciocca di capelli a Beta e se le portò al viso, annusandole rumorosamente.

La nona aiutò la decima a mettersi acquattata sotto di lui. Quest’ultima ragazza si mise con i glutei a ponte e si fece penetrare dal ragazzo, Beta si ritrovò spinto dalle altre suo malgrado, muovendosi dentro di lei. Le mani delle compagne e della professoressa lo accarezzavano, lo spingevano, lo graffiavano, lo eccitavano e continuarono a spronarlo fino a farlo venire dentro la ragazza. A turno, una dopo l’altra, ogni compagna si fece possedere da lui almeno tre volte.

La professoressa, dopo essersi fatta prendere a sua volta, gli sfilò il morso, vedendo che il giovane gemeva sia di dolore che di piacere e gli legò intorno alla testa un sacchetto colmo di biada.

“Se mangi, poi ti porto un secchio d’acqua. Lo so che sarai assetato” sussurrò, grattandogli sotto l’orecchio. Le mani delle sue compagne continuavano a toccarlo, avevano sfilato la penna da dentro di lui, ma veniva continuamente preparato da giovani dita sottili. 

Beta divorò la biada, sentendo il sapore dell’eccitante in bocca, le narici gli punsero e sentì il proprio membro ricominciare ad eccitarsi. 

La professoressa controllò che avesse finito la biada, prima di togliere il sacchetto e andare a prendere un secchio da riempire, nel frattempo le sue dieci studentesse avevano ricominciato il giro.

< Giuro che se un Alpha mi salverà mai da quest’inferno, lo seguirò fedelmente per tutta la mia vita > promise solennemente Beta.


End file.
